Le Crime du Poudlard Express
by Loline
Summary: REPONSE DEFIS DE MPZT, SUITE ET FIN ! Le trio va chez Hermione pour noel. Le train s'arrête au milieu de nulle part...
1. En route pour le blizar

Titre : Le crime du Poudlard Express  
  
Auteur : Loline  
  
Résumé : Le poudlard express est coincé sur la voie à cause d'une tempête de neige. Un élève meurt, qui est le coupable ???  
  
Disclamair : Copyrith © Tout droits réservés à JK. Rowling sauf l'idée qui est à MPZT et l'histoire qu'est à missa.  
  
REPONSE AU DEFIS N° 22 de MPTZ !!!!!!!!!!!! FIC EN DEUX CHAPITRES !!!!!!!!  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
Le crime du Poudlard Express.  
  
« Harry, Ron, on va être retard, dépêchez-vous, » cria Hermione à l'intention des deux garçons qui discutaient sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard.  
  
C'était, un jour de Décembre, semblable aux autres, ciel clair, température froide et vent sec.  
  
Harry, Ron, et Hermione étaient en 6ème année. C'était la première fois que tous les trois allaient passer leur Noël en dehors de Poudlard. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, Harry n'était plus sous protection et pouvait donc être libre de ses mouvements, c'est pourquoi il avait accepté l'invitation d'Hermione. Il allait passer les vacances de Noël chez Hermione avec cette dernière et son meilleur ami, Ron.  
  
Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de grimper à bord du Poudlard-Express qui déjà laissait échapper un panache de fumé comme pour prévenir les retardataires du départ imminent.  
  
Peu de personnes avaient décidé de rentrer chez eux pour les vacances de noël car à Poudlard se préparait un grand bal. Si Harry, Ron et Hermione s'en allaient c'était pour être tranquille pendant deux semaines et être loin de l'agitation du château.  
  
Le trio inséparable s'installa confortablement dans un compartiment et commença à parler de leurs projets pour les prochaines vacances.  
  
Le train s'ébranla et ils partirent.  
  
Pendant la première partie du voyage, tout se passa à merveille, les élèves qui avaient décidé de partir c'était réuni dans le wagon des préfets, sous l'oeil réprobateur d'Hermione, et avaient entamé une partie de carte géante.  
  
Peu à peu, les élèves avaient commençaient à rigoler comme des petits fous et à se parler comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.  
  
Vers onze heures, Neville, qui lui aussi était venu, sortit pour aller aux toilettes. Quand il revint, il fit remarquer aux autres quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas vu. Le ciel était devenu gris, même noir, et la neige avait commencé à tomber.  
  
Luna, une serdaigle, haussa les épaules et revint s'asseoir suivit aussitôt d'Hermione, Harry, Ron, Marie, Edjya, des Poufsouffles puis de Lavande.  
  
Seul Neville restait inquiet. Les sept autres élèves le rassurèrent du mieux qu'ils purent et Neville revint s'amuser avec eux.  
  
Soudain, tout devint noir et le train s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
Harry tomba sur lavande, qui elle se retenait à Neville étendu par terre, Luna quant à elle avait assommé Edjya qui s'était écrasée sur Hermione. Ron avait reçu Marie dans les bras avant de rouler dans le couloir quand la porte s'était ouverte sous le choc.  
  
Dans un « Aie » commun, les 8 élèves se relevèrent difficilement.  
  
Hermione chuchota « Lumos » et une faible lumière apparue au bout de sa baguette. Luna l'a lui prit et l'a posa dans une encoche prévue pour les torches et , avec l'aide des trois garçons, elle souleva, Edjya pour permettre à Hermione de se relever. Les garçons posèrent Edjya sur la banquette.  
  
Marie revint dans le compartiment qu'elle avait malencontreusement quitté. Elle s'agenouilla près de Edjya et comme elle faisait des études de médecine magiques en option, elle réveilla Edjya d'un coup de baguette magique.  
  
Quand tout le monde se fut remis du choc, il se rassirent sur les banquettes et attendirent à la faible lueur de leurs baguettes qu'un professeur, un responsable, ou même le conducteur du train viennent les prévenir.  
  
Ils restèrent près d'une heure blottis les uns contre les autres. Le froid commençait à se faire sentir. Hermione se leva la première et demanda à ce qu'ils aillent chercher leurs affaires.  
  
« Tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule ? » demanda Ron qui était incapable de bouger.  
  
« Franchement » répondit-elle, « je ne préfère pas, personne n'est venu nous voir, je ne veux pas me balader dans un train fantôme toute seule. »  
  
« Bon alors on y va. » souffla-t-il.  
  
Les autres se levèrent dans un claquement de dents et bruissement de robes.  
  
Ils sortirent doucement du compartiment.  
  
Le froid qui régnait dans le couloir les glaça encore plus.  
  
« Ferme la porte Marie » dit Harry « pour garder le peu de chaleur qu'on a mis dans ce foutu compartiment »  
  
En un petit groupe apeuré et glacé, il se dirigèrent vers le compartiment du trio prirent les affaires et continuèrent leur chemin pour aller à celui des filles et de Neville.  
  
Quand il revinrent, ils s'enfermèrent dans le compartiment où il restait un peu de chaleur.  
  
Tous enfilèrent trois ou quatre pulls et quelques pantalon de plus.  
  
Ils se serrèrent et essayèrent de dormir mais n'y parvinrent pas. Le vent mugissait dehors, ils savaient pourquoi, enfin ils croyaient savoir pourquoi le train s'était arrêté, il y avait un blizzard dehors et avec la neige, le Poudlard-Express ne pouvait avancer. Par contre, ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas s'était pourquoi ils étaient seuls, pourquoi personne ne venait les rassurer.  
  
« J'ai faim » avait murmuré Luna.  
  
« Il est qu'elle heure ? » enchaîna Marie.  
  
« Il est 14 heures 15 » répondit Neville « Moi aussi j'ai faim »  
  
« Vous n'avez qu'a prendre les piques-niques prévues par le collège » dit alors Hermione.  
  
Tous lui firent de yeux ronds, bien sûr, ils n'y avaient plus pensé avec toute cette agitation.  
  
Chacun se dépêcha de trouver son petit pique-nique et commença à manger les sandwiches si appétissant quand Hermione les arrêta :  
  
« Juste comme ça, on ne sait pas pour combien de temps on est là, économisez les rations de nourriture. Mangez un peu et laissez en assez pour au moins de ou trois jours. »  
  
« Quoi ? Deux ou trois jours ? » s'emporta Lavande qui commençait à paniquer « mais moi je ne veux pas rester ici enfermée, je veux retourner chez moi » sanglota-t-elle.  
  
Ron remballa son sandwiche et la pris dans ses bras pour la clamer. Edjya et Luna se collèrent en marmonant qu'elles ne s'en sortiraient pas vivante, contre Neville, qui un peu dérouté, essaya de les calmer à son tour.  
  
Marie, Hermione et Harry essayèrent de parler pour se détendre.  
  
Puis la froid et la fatigue l'emportant sur eux, il se turent. Hermione et Marie se blottirent contre Harry. Tous sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond, sans rêves et surtout un sommeil froid.  
  
Un cri déchira le silence. Hermione entrouvrit les yeux, cria et s'affala par terre.  
  
Tous se réveillèrent à la voie de Hermione et Edjya qui étaient maintenant par terre, froide et . . . MORTE !  
  
Lavande cria à la vue de leur corps mutilés, Luna s'évanouit presque, quand à marie elle s'enfouit le visage dans la robe de Harry. Les trois garçons restèrent sans voix, silencieux et très affecté par la mort de leurs amies.  
  
Ron posa le corps d'Hermione sur la baquette ainsi que celui d'Edjya à coté. Il usa d'un sort pour réparer leur blessures, mais elles restèrent sans vie.  
  
Harry pris sa cape d'invisibilité et la posa sur elle.  
  
Les trois dernières filles étaient très chamboulées et pleurait ou criait au moindre bruit.  
  
Soudain Neville pris la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient découvert Edjya et Hermione sans vie :  
  
« Elle n'ont pas pus mourir comme ça avec tant de blessures »  
  
les autres hochèrent la tête, il reprit :  
  
« C'est donc l'oeuvre de l'un d'entre nous. »  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
Et voila !!!!! c'est la fin !!!! enfin, la fin du commencement !  
  
Je sais vous me haïssait, qui à bien pu tuer Hermione et Edjya ?????? Vous le saurait dans la suite et fin !  
  
Bises !  
  
Loline 


	2. Qui est le meurtrier ?

Titre : Le crime du Poudlard Express  
  
Auteur : Loline  
  
Résumé : Le poudlard express est coincé sur la voie à cause d'une tempête de neige. Un élève meurt, qui est le coupable ???  
  
Disclamair : Copyrith © Tout droits réservés à JK. Rowling sauf l'idée qui est à MPZT et l'histoire qu'est à missa.  
  
REPONSE AU DEFIS N° 22 de MPTZ !!!!!!!!!!!! FIC EN DEUX CHAPITRES !!!!!!!! SUITE ET FIN !!!!!  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
Le crime du Poudlard Express.  
  
« C'est donc l'oeuvre de l'un d'entre nous. »  
  
Cette phrase avait résonné dans tout le compartiment, ils s'écartèrent tous des uns des autres comme si ils avaient la peste.  
  
« Que celui qui est le meurtrier se dénonce » réussi à articuler difficilement Ron.  
  
Un silence s'installa, tous se toisaient et croyaient en la culpabilité de l'autre.  
  
Harry brisa le silence :  
  
« Je crois que le meurtrier n'est plus ici. »  
  
Les têtes tournèrent vers lui avec des regards interrogateur.   
  
« Comment Hermione et Edjya seraient morte de peur et recouverte de plaies en moins de quelque seconde ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Luna regarda Marie sans comprendre.  
  
« On a d'abord entendu Edjya crier » reprit-il.  
  
Il hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.  
  
« Puis Hermione. Cela à dû durer 30 seconde pas plus. Comment nous pourrions les faire mourir en si peu de temps ?»  
  
« Avec un sort rapide.» murmura Lavande  
  
« Peut-être, mais un sort fais du bruit et même rapide il est plus long que 30 seconde pour le faire à deux personnes. De plus, aucun sort que des adolescent puissent connaître inflige de telle blessures car c'est de la magie noire. » finit Harry.  
  
« Peut-être aussi que l'un d'entre nous cache bien son jeu et est un mangemort » rectifia Luna.  
  
« Mains comment le savoir ? » chuchota Marie en s'éloignant du plus qu'elle le pouvait des autres.  
  
« Grâce à un sort très simple » continua Luna « Le sort veritas » [Copyrith © Tout droits réservés à l'inventeur de ce sort qui est je sais pu qui ^^ si c'est vous dîtes le moi.]  
  
« Je refuse d'être soumise à ce sort » dit alors Lavande.  
  
« On a peur Brown ? » demanda méchamment Luna.  
  
« Non mais ce sort fait mal, et puis je n'ai pas peur car je ne suis pas coupable » Pour se justifier elle pris sa baguette la pointa sur son c?ur et murmura « veritas ». Une douleur lui traversa le c?ur et une sorte de brûlure si installa puis lui ronger les souvenirs.  
  
« Est-ce toi qui a tué Hermione et Edjya ? » demanda rapidement Ron.  
  
« Non » répondit Lavande en transe.  
  
« Finite incantatem »dit alors le roux. Il rattrapa Lavande qui s'écroulait par terre. « Tu est contente Luna, ce n'est pas elle. »  
  
« Je suis désolée lavande, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris » se lamenta la Serdaigle.  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave » répondit la brunette « tu veux faire le sort tout de suite ? »  
  
« Oui je suis prête. » Tout comme Lavande elle pris sa baguette la pointa sur son c?ur et murmura le sort, la même douleur et la même brûlure se fit sentir dans son c?ur.  
  
« Est-ce toi qui a tué Hermione et Edjya » demanda Lavande.  
  
« Non » répondit simplement Luna.  
  
« Finite incantatem » murmura la Gryffondor.  
  
Et ainsi de suite tous furent soumis au sortilège veritas qui fut négatif.  
  
Ils se rapprochèrent rassuré enfin presque car ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qui avait tué leurs amies.  
  
Ils réfléchir un bon moment sur le pourquoi du comment quand Ron proposa de voir ce qui s'était passé. Tous le regardèrent sans comprendre il s'expliqua : « Mon père ma un jour parlé d'un sort qui permettait de voir les 50 dernière seconde de la vie d'un sorcier. En utilisant ce sort nous pourrions voir qui les a tué. »  
  
« Je refuse » cria catégoriquement Marie « Qu'on se soumissent au Veritas passe encore mais que l'on viol le passé de nos amies non ! »  
  
« On te comprend Marie, cela nous répugne autant qu'a toi mais il faut le faire » répondit Ron.  
  
Marie explosa : « Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, mes parents sont morts et on leur a fait subir se sortilège, j'étais là, c'était horrible. . . et j'ai vu leur mort comme à travers leur yeux . . . et puis . . . » s'en fut trop pour la pauvre poufsouffle qui éclata en sanglots.  
  
« Si tu veux, tu peux sortir pendant qu'on fait le sort marie » proposa gentiment Luna.  
  
« Ca ne va pas » répliqua celle-ci. « je ne sors pas alors qu'un meurtrier cours dans les couloirs du train ! »  
  
« Et bien tourne toi ? » reprit la Serdaigle.  
  
« Mais tu ne comprends pas ? » dit alors marie d'une voie effrayante « Le sort que vous allez lancer va pas seulement vous montrer la vérité, il va vous transmettre les souvenir comme si vous les aviez vécus ! Vous allez voir leur mort sur un grand écran, leur crie déchirer vos tympans, vous supplierez n'importe qui d'arrêter ce monstrueux sort ! Même si vous ne touchez pas les morte, la vision de leur mort s'insinuera en vous, se sera un poison qui vous détruira petit à petit comme il le fais pour moi ! Et si le sort rate ? Vous allez sombrer dans un empire d'horreur, voir l'enfer et la mort de tous les assassinés ! Vous mourrez vous-même de paranoïa. Comprends tu maintenant ? Je meure peut-être à petit feu mais si ce sort me touche une deuxième fois je meure sur le champ ! En plus elles sont deux alors vous aussi vous mourrez ! Si vous êtes en présence de ce sort deux fois dans vos vies, vous pouvez dire adieu à la terre et manger les pissenlits par les racines !»  
  
« Bon on renonce à ce sort » dit Harry assez effrayé par les paroles de marie qui essayait de reprendre son calme. « Ni a-t-il pas un sort moins dangereux ? »  
  
« Le sort de la vision arrière » proposa Lavande.  
  
« Ca consiste en quoi ? » demanda le brun.  
  
« Et bien, une baguette magique enregistre tous ce qui se passe autour d'elle, grâce au sort de la vision arrière on peut visionner ce qu'elle a enregistrer. Mais il faut se dépêcher car elle efface ce qu'elle enregistre toutes les heures. » répondit-elle.  
  
« Ce sort me paraît parfait » Dit Ron « tu ne voit pas d'objection Marie ? »  
  
« Non vous pouvez y allez, Lavande à toi l'honneur avec ta baguette. »  
  
Lavande s'avança au milieu du compartiment traça une flèche avec son rouge à lèvres, « je n'avais que ça » avait-elle précisé, mis sa baguette au centre de la flèche et commença une incantation :  
  
Que ce qui fut vu  
Sois révélé pour la paix  
  
Que ce qui fut vu  
  
Soit à jamais montré  
  
La baguette resta alors en suspend au dessus de la flèche et une lumière monta doucement et arrivé à la hauteur de leur basin elle s'étala pour formé un rond, comme une table ronde de jardin. Ils se penchèrent au dessus et observèrent.  
  
Ils se revirent en train de sortir leur sandwiches puis Hermione parla, Harry laissa couler une larme pour celle qu'il avait aimé plus qu'une amie, Ensuite ils se virent s'endormirent. Ils allaient savoir.  
  
Une ombre apparue sur l'écran formé par la baguette. Ils virent Edjya grogner. L'ombre s'était approché d'elle. Ils virent Edjya crier et mourir. Ils virent Hermione se réveiller et mourir à son tour. Soudain l'ombre se montra à eux.  
  
Marie Hurla, Lavande s'évanouit, les garçons restèrent statique bouche- bais, Luna se tint le c?ur. La vision était horrible.  
  
La lumière revint dans la baguette qui tomba sur le sol.  
  
Ils avaient vus, vus ce qui avait tué leurs amies. C'était une vision d'horreur, c'était un.  
  
« Nakjo » murmura Neville qui ouvrit la bouche après plus de trente minutes de silence.  
  
« Qu'est qu'un Nakjo » demanda Harry qui montrait encore une fois ses lacunes en connaissance magiques. « A part que ce soit. horrible, que cela donne envi de mourir, je ne sais pas. »  
  
Lavande qui s'était relevé avait alors répondit : « C'est une créature ancienne, on croyait les avoirs toutes exterminées. Elles mangent et se nourrissent des âmes des gens comme une sucrerie. Elles les tues de la pire façons en faisant peur et en aspirant l'âme elle recouvre le corps de blessures et plaies. Ce sont les pire créatures du monde. Pire que les détraqueurs, pire même que les plus grand mage noirs qui est pu exister [bin c voldi dont elle parle !]. Elles furent pourchassés et tuées. Pourtant il en reste une. Et elle va. . . tous nous tuer. »  
  
« Comment a-t-elle pu entrer dans le train ? » demanda nerveusement Luna  
  
« Quand il s'est arrêté » répondit Neville « j'avais vu une ombre en allant au toilette ce matin. »  
  
« Quoi ? et tu ne nous as rien dis ! » cria presque Ron.  
  
« Je ne croyais pas ça important, ça pouvez être n'importe quoi, un animal perdu et puis je ne l'ai pas vu monter a bord du train. Alors je ne me suis pas inquiéter en plus vous m'avez dit de ne pas m'inquiéter ! » dit Neville commençant vraiment à avoir peur.  
  
« Je ne veux pas mourir » sanglota Lavande.  
  
« Moi non plus » pleurnichèrent alors Marie et Luna.  
  
Elles se recroquevillèrent dans les bras des garçons, morte de peur, si l'ont puis dire cela ainsi.  
  
Ils restèrent tous les six sur les banquettes priant que quelqu'un les trouvent.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit d'un coups ! Un froid intense s'y engouffra dans les vapeur qui entrer rapidement ils aperçurent ce qu'ils avaient tant redoutés.  
  
LE NAKJO  
  
Il s'avança tête caché sous sa cape, les étudiants se recroquevillèrent au fond du compartiment, pleurant, priant, disant qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour mourir.  
  
La créature retira sa capuche.  
  
Un cri s'éleva du train, aigus, strident, à faire dresser les poils du dos.  
  
Un cri de terreur.  
  
Un cri de Mort.  
  
Dehors, le vent s'arrêta de gémir comme si la vie qui s'était échappé de leurs corps avaient chassé le vent.  
  
Les lumières du train se rallumèrent. Il se remis en route. Vers. . . Poudlard.  
  
Là bas au château quelques heures plus tard ils ont trouvé huit corps morts et aucun meurtrier. . .  
  
Nombreux furent les personnes qui les pleurèrent.  
  
Mais un seul Mstère régnait. . .  
  
Car après enquête on découvrit ce qui leurs avaient valu la mort.  
  
Un seul Mystère régnait. . .  
  
Qu'était devenu le Nakjo ?  
  
C'est ainsi que le Grand Harry Potter le Survivant, curieux et vaillant, périt avec sept de ses amis :  
  
Hermione Granger douce et intelligente. Ronald Weasley dit Ron, blagueur et plein de joie de vivre. Neville Longdubat tête en l'air mais si gentil. Luna Mosovitch gaie et gourmande. Edjya Madine studieuse et rêveuse. Lavande Brown coquette et pipelette. Marie Dalonai souriante et triste à la foi.  
  
FIN  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
Et voilà !!!!!!! j'espère que ça vous a plu !!!!!!!! Donc je ne ferai pas de suite et on ne saura jamais ce que sera devenue le Nakjo !!!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Diamond : Kikou ! c'est cool que tu comprenne en gros ! moi aussi je suis d'accord avec toi que les dico c'est instructif ! je fais pareil pour lire les trucs en anglais ^^. J'espère que la fin te plait !  
  
MPZT : Voilà ! ton défis est fini ! je suis ravie que ça te plaise parce que j'ai un peu bloqué sur la fin ^^ ! en parlant du loup, J'espère que la fin te plauit même si elle est bizarre !!! Bises !!!!  
  
BISOUXXXXXXXX  
  
@+++  
  
Loline. 


End file.
